A Brother's Love
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Dean and Sam always wanted a little sister. Their wish comes true when John brings home a hunter's daughter after her parents are killed. Dean instantly becomes attached and protective towards her. What happens though when he starts to feel more than brotherly love towards her as well? *Slight AU*
1. Chapter 1: A New Addition

**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters and I only own my OC.**

**A/N: I wanted to write a story were the brothers have an adopted little sister that John brings home after her parents were killed and that Dean grows really close to. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&amp;R it would mean a lot to me! :)**

***Slight AU***

* * *

_"Friendship, at first sight, like love at first sight, is said to be the only truth."__—__Herman Melville_

Chapter 1: A New Addition

John Winchester was just about ready to pass out. It had been a long and tiring day for him. First he had to make sure both of his sons were safe, by making sure he salted the room before he left. Then he had to go after a nest of vampire on his own, which luckily he managed to come out alive, with a few injuries though. _Better injured then dead_, he thought to himself.

Since both of his boys were already sleeping he figured this would be the best time to catch up on some well deserved sleep. God knows he needed it.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard his cell phone ring. With a groan John got out of bed and went to go answer it.

"Hello." He answered in a gruff voice.

"John! Thank God you answered it's me Abby-listen I need your help were being attacked right now!" She said panicking.

"Abby?" John instantly shook off his sleep hearing her voice in such a panic, "What's attacking you? Where's Peter?"

Peter was Abby's husband and he was a hunter as well. John had known Peter for years now, they first met on a hunting case causing them to work together and since then they've become close friends. Years later he'd meet his wife Abby as well.

"We heard noises downstairs and he went to check it out, but then I heard screaming and I haven't seen him since." John could hear Abby's voice and could tell she was scared. "I think it's demons John."

"Okay where are you right now?" John asked her urgently.

"I'm still upstairs with Amelia were hiding in my bedroom upstairs." She whispered back to him.

_Amelia. _

John also remembered her, she was Abby and Peter's 4 year old daughter. She was only a year younger than Dean.

"Okay listen to me I need you to stay hidden, don't go downstairs. I'm on my way." John told her a urgently_. God I hope I make there in time. _He thought to himself.

"Okay. Okay." Abby breathed and then cried out, "John...if something were to happen to me please watch over Amelia, I just need her to be in a safe place were she'll be protected."

John sighed, "Abby don't talk that way you're going to be-"

"Just promise me that if I die you'll take her in! You're the only other person I trust to take care of her please..." Abby was begging now and John could hear the sobbing coming from her. "I need to know that my baby will be in good hands."

John ran his hand through his hair as he quickly thought about what she was asking him. Could he really take in another child? He already had two sons to worry about, would he be able to take care of another one? Much less a girl?

He knew he had to give her an answer quick since time was running out. He had to do the right thing. He wasn't heartless he wouldn't just leave one of his close friends child on their own. Especially since she was only 4 years old.

"I promise." He told her with a serious voice. "I'll take her in and take care of her as if she were my own."

Abby was full on crying now, "Thank you John! Thank you so much..."

John then began packing his weapons ready to leave. "Abby just don't move from were your at okay? I'll be there soon."

"Alright." Abby cried softly, "I'll see you soon John."

"I'll see ya soon Abby." He said softly back to her before he hung up.

He went over to Dean and shook him gently, "Dean, wake up."

Dean opened up his eyes and squinted at his dad. "Huh? What's going on daddy?" Asked 5 year old Dean.

"I need you to look after Sammy till I come back, I have to go help out a friend." He told him as he went to the front door before he turned back to him. "Make sure the windows and doors stay salted and do not leave this room until I come back yeah hear?" He told Dean with a voice full of authority.

Dean just nodded his head at his dad, "Yes dad I'll look after Sammy."

John nodded his head at his son, "Good boy, I'll see ya soon."

With that John quickly left the room and got into his car and drove as fast as he could to the destination were he was needed.

Dean then walked over to 1 year old Sam and made sure he was still sleep."Don't worry Sammy I'll take care of you, daddy will come back soon."

* * *

As soon as he pulled up to the house he knew...

He got a feeling that it was too late.

The feeling only became true as soon he set foot in the house.

When he entered the living room he saw Peter's body there laying on the ground. Dead.

He quickly checked the living room and kitchen for any signs of danger before he moved to check the upstairs bedrooms.

"Abby." He whispered her name but no answer came.

He went into their bedroom and immediately saw Abby's body on the floor with a pool of blood around her.

_I failed. _Thought John to himself. Two of his closest friends were now dead, and the demon who did this managed to escape as well. Damn it!

He then began looking for their young daughter, Amelia. Maybe. Just maybe she was still alive. He hoped she was.

"Amelia." He whispered in the room.

He then heard sniffles coming from the bedroom closet as he approached it carefully opening it.

Hiding inside the closet was 4 year old Amelia. She looked so small and fragile, she had tears running down her face. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown, and her eyes were a light brown color as well. He could also see the freckles that covered her face along with her cute button nose. She looked so much like her mother. Poor thing must of seen or heard her mother die. _Just like his sons_, thought John.

He made his way towards her, "Hey there sweetheart." He said softly as he knelt down and watched her uncurl her arms around her, "It's okay now you're safe."

"My names John, I'm a friend of your parents." He told her softly.

"John..." She whispered at him and sniffled, "My names Amelia...my mommy told me you were gonna come here and save us."

John gave her a small smile, "That's right."

She then began to tremble and tears leaked from her eyes, "But...but my mommy and daddy are now dead."

"Don't cry sweetie." He tried calming her down.

"Now I'm all alone." She hiccuped trying to control her crying.

John shook his head, "No that's not true, I'm here to take care of you. I promised your mom that I would, and I never back out of my promises."

Amelia looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

John nodded his head.

Amelia then took out her pinkie at him, "Do you pinkie promise?"

John smiled at her childish antics but took out his pinkie anyway, wrapping it around her's, "I pinkie promise."

She looked relived after and John took out his hand allowing her take hold of it.

Once she was close to him he picked her up and headed towards the door making sure she was facing the other way from her mother's body. God knows she didn't need to see that again.

After packing her clothes and necessary items, they made there way to the car.

"John." Amelia whispered at him from were she was sitting in the front seat. "Where we going now?"

"I'm taking somewhere safe, don't worry you won't be alone I have two sons that'll keep you company, there good boys." He told her as he drove away from her house.

"Really?" She asked him.

John smiled at her excited voice, poor kid probably wanted to play with someone. After everything that has happened to her. "Yeah their names are Dean and Sam. Dean is 5 years old while Sammy is still just a baby."

"I'm 4! That means I'm younger than Dean but older than Sammy." She cried out to him excitedly.

John just gave her a smile and felt his heart ache for her. He hoped that by taking her in like Abby requested was the right thing. He just didn't want to see this innocent girl get hurt and suffer more than she already had.

* * *

Dean heard the motel room door opened and saw his dad walk in carrying a sleeping little girl.

"Daddy, who is she?" Dean asked his dad his voice full of curiosity.

John laid Amelia next to Dean on the bed, "Dean this is Amelia."

Dean stared down at the little girl who was sleeping next to him on the bed. He noticed that she had freckles on her faces just like he did. He wanted to go touch her hair because it looked so soft, but her movement made him stop and he saw how she woke up from her sleep. She opened her eyes and he stared right into the warmth of her brown ones. He liked her eyes they were brown and light, it reminded him of chocolate. Dean had always liked chocolate.

John bent down near the bed as she woke up, "Amelia, this is Dean."

Dean then asked the question that was on his mind, "Daddy is Amelia staying with us?" He had hoped she would. He always wanted a little sister to look after just like he looked after his baby brother Sammy.

John nodded his head at Dean, "Yes, she is. I'm going to be looking after her starting today."

Dean instantly became happy with that news and moved to hug Amelia, "Don't worry Amelia, I'm going to protect you too like I do with Sammy."

Amelia hugged Dean back and began crying.

Dean felt the tears on his t-shirt and began to panic making his hold on her tighten, "Don't cry Amelia, I promise you'll be fine. I'll be here for you."

Amelia only nodded her head at him and continued to hug him.

John looked at the kids and felt a smile reach his lips. At least Dean and Amelia got along, he had worried that they wouldn't seeing as Dean was a little boy and little boys didn't always get along with girls. But seeing the interaction between the two of them reassured John that these two would get along just fine.

John then got up, "Okay kids it's late and I know were all tired so it's time to hit the hay. Alright?" He made his way towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna use to bathroom real quick, when I come back out I want you two sleeping." He told them with a gentle commanding voice.

Dean and Amelia just nodded their heads as John closed the bathroom door.

Dean then turned towards Amelia, "Hey do you want to meet Sammy?"

Amelia nodded her head as Dean got up from the bed making her follow him.

He made his way towards the other bed and showed Amelia his baby brother.

"Oh he's so tiny." She smiled at him.

"Of course he's tiny he's still a baby silly." Dean told her laughing.

Amelia then looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned as to why she suddenly became sad.

"It's-just-just that my parents are gone now and I'll never get to have brothers or sisters of my own." She said as tears rolled down her face.

Dean not liking that she as crying again brought her into a hug, "It's okay, you can be my little sister and Sammy can be your little brother. While I'll be your big brother ready to protect you from anything."

Amelia looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

Dean nodded his head looking at her brown eyes with his own green eyes, "I promise. Now let's go back to bed before daddy finds out were not asleep yet." He told her as they made their way back to the bed. They both got under the covers and Dean cradled her close to him watching her as she closed her eyes. He then pressed a tiny kiss on her forehead and began stroking her hair. It was soft just like he thought it would be. She was so pretty like a princess that all he wanted to do was protect her. He made a promise to himself that night that he'll always look out for her. Minutes later Amelia fell asleep with Dean soon following after her.


	2. Chapter 2: A princess and her prince

**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters and I only own my OC.**

**A/N: I wanted to write a story were the brothers have an adopted little sister that John brings home after her parents were killed and that Dean grows really close to. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&amp;R it would mean a lot to me! :)**

**If you guys want to check out images of Dean and Amelia check out my profile for the links! Anyways here is chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoys this chapter! **

***Slight AU***

* * *

_ "A heart that loves is always young." —Greek Proverb_

Chapter 2: A princess and her prince

Dean was the first one to wake up in the morning. His eyes fluttered open taking in the sunlight, when he suddenly noticed that he still had his arms wrapped around Amelia. He liked how she felt around him allowing the warmth to surround both of them. For a second he thought that he had been dreaming about this beautiful girl with brown hair and light brown eyes, but the moment he felt her in his arms he knew she wasn't just a dream. Realizing that she was still asleep, Dean took the opportunity to bring her closer allowing him to nuzzle his face in her neck. Her skin was soft as well and her hair smelled like green apples, although he didn't like to eat apples he did like the way she smelt like them. To him everything about her was perfect, she was like his own personal princess. He suddenly stopped nuzzling her neck when she began stirring in the bed making him realize she was waking up.

Amelia opened her eyes and squinted when she felt the sunlight on them. She then noticed that Dean was hugging her from behind.

Dean smiled when he saw her wake up. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" He had hoped she had slept well with no nightmares of her mommy or daddy. He thought since he slept next to her that her nightmares would go away because he was there to protect her.

She smiled back him yawning trying to get rid of her sleepiness. "Morning Dean, I had a good night sleep, I think you made the nightmares go away." She moved to put her head underneath his chin allowing him to rest his head on top on hers.

Dean smiled as he began to stroke her hair. "I'm glad I made the nightmares go away. I'll always be here to protect you Lia."

She looked up at him with a confused face. "Lia?"

"Yeah Lia, It's a nickname for Amelia. Is it okay if I call you that?" Dean asked her with his green eyes that were full of hope. He liked how it sounded and thought it was cool if he had his own nickname for her.

She thought about that for a second before giving him a full bright on smile. " I like it! No ones ever given me a nickname before. Does that mean I'm special?"

"Of course!" Dean exclaimed at her. "You'll always be special to me! Your my baby sister and my own princess as well! Princess Lia!"

"If am a princess does that make you a prince?" She asked him with a giggle.

"Yes! But I'm only your prince just like your only my princess. Alright?" Dean told her hugging her closer to him. She was his princess and no one else's.

Amelia's face became bright with happiness. "Okay! Your my prince and I'm your princess!" She told with a voice full of excitement. "I'll be there to protect you like you'll be there to protect me as well."

"I will forever protect you just like I'll always protect Sammy! Were family now always and forever." Dean told her while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She began giggling even more. "Dean no kisses you'll give me cooties!"

Dean just continued to give her kisses on her cheeks. "Nah uh I'm your older brother I can give you kisses anytime I want." He said while laughing with her. He liked hearing her laugh because to him it was the most beautiful noise he's ever heard. He could listen to her laugh all day if he wanted to. Her laughter started to calm down after a while, _oh no I don't want her to stop!, _he thought to himself. So he began tickling her stomach while giving her more kisses all over her face.

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" Amelia began laughing out loud. "No more tickles and kisses there making me laugh to much!"

He stopped and stared at her brown eyes with his green ones and smiled. "Okay but you have to say you love me."

"Okay! I love you!" She exclaimed at him trying to control her breathing and laughter. Her cheeks were all pink and from were he was at he was able to count her freckles. He liked her freckles they were small and light. Her brown hair was spread all over the pillow making it look all messy. But to him she'd always look beautiful.

Dean gave her one last kiss on her button nose. "I love you too Lia. I'll always will." He told her nuzzling his face back into her neck, basking in her smell allowing him to close his eyes in content.

The two kids then heard the sounds of baby Sammy crying making them get up to go check on him.

Dean instantly rushed to his side and lifted him up and began rocking him. "It's okay Sammy, don't worry your big brother is here now. And so is your older sister."

Amelia went to go stand next to Dean and started to stroke Sammy's head gently. "No more tears Sammy I'm here to."

"See you make a good older sister to him just like how you make a good little sister to me." Dean told her while he continued to rock Sammy making his crying stop.

Amelia smiled at him. "Your right! I like having an older brother and baby brother as well."

They then heard the motel door open making them turn towards that direction.

John then walked in carrying food boxes with him. "Hey kids sorry I left but I went to go bring you some breakfast. You guys must be hungry."

He didn't want them starving so he decided when he woke up that he would go get them some breakfast. After the night Amelia had he thought that she deserved some. "Come on then don't wait for the food to get cold, dig in."

John then took Sammy from Dean allowing him to go eat with Amelia at the table.

He began rocking him getting ready to make him his bottle.

When Amelia opened her food box she became instantly happy. "Yay! Pancakes I love pancakes! Thank you John."

"Yeah, thank you daddy!" Dean exclaimed to his dad with a happy voice as well.

John just gave them a nod. Even though he felt his heart warm in the inside that he was able to make them happy. Even if it was just food, he knew that children should be able to enjoy the little things in life but with the kind of lifestyle they were living in they weren't always able to. Right now though they were enjoying one of those rare moments that he was able to give to them.

Dean sat down next to Amelia and took a hold of her hand while they began eating their pancakes together.

Amelia started pouring syrup from one of the packets and watched how it slid on the pancakes. "Hmm I love syrup on my pancakes!" She said and then took a bite out of it.

She giggled and Dean started doing the same thing on his pancakes. He was happy his daddy got them pancakes they rarely ate pancakes normally it was just eggs and toast. But today was different and he was happy that Lia was here with them.

He hoped it would always be like this. Maybe they wouldn't always be able eat pancakes but as along as Lia was here with them then he would be fine. He just hoped that she would always be his special princess and that she would never stop loving him just like how he would never stop loving her. He gave her hand a squeeze and then continued to eat his pancakes in peace. Savoring the moment they had together.


	3. Chapter 3: Please just be mine

**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters and I only own my OC.**

**A/N: I wanted to write a story were the brothers have an adopted little sister that John brings home after her parents were killed and that Dean grows really close to. I hope you guys enjoy it! _Please_ R&amp;R it would mean a lot to me! :)**

**Check out my profile if you want to see images of Dean and Amelia I have them linked on there. **

**Enjoy Chapter 3! :) P.S. Thanks for those who have favored and reviewed this story it means a lot to me :)**

* * *

_"I love you and that's the_ beginning_ and end of everything."__—__F. Scott Fitzgerald_

Chapter 3:Please just be mine

_5 years later_

Amelia had been living with the Winchester for five years and was now nine years old. All that time spent with them allowed her to grow close with the three of them but especially towards Dean since he was only one year older than her. She was grateful that Dean was always there for her and that he treated her as if she the most important person in his life like he did with the rest of his family. She also got along well with Sammy even if he was younger than her with only being five years old, she treated him like a little brother and Sam saw her like an older sister. Even though she knew that John wasn't her real father, he was still the closest thing she had to as a parental figure in her life. He wasn't necessarily the greatest parent in the world but he did have his moments. Amelia was just glad he didn't abandon her with some stranger. John Winchester had many faults but he wasn't a heartless man.

As Dean and her started growing up John finally told them what he did for a living. He began teaching them how to defend themselves and how to stay safe. Amelia knew that monsters existed seeing as she witnessed her parents die but it wasn't until John told her and Dean about the actual dangers that lurked in the dark and possibility of dying that finally made the realization kick in for both of them. John didn't want them clueless forever and decided that training them early would do them good for the future. He had promised Abby that he would keep Amelia safe and teaching her how to defend herself from supernatural creatures was part of that promise. He thought that was right in his mind anyways. He also wanted his son Dean to be fully aware and prepared in case something unexpected would to happen.

John couldn't always be with them since he had hunting cases to go to. So that meant he'd leave Dean in charge to look after Sam and Amelia, even though Amelia was learning to defend herself as well John knew Dean would still look after her like a hawk. Sam was still five so he would wait until he was a little older to start training him as well so that meant he was under Dean's watchful eye too. What John did notice though was how Dean had grown close to Amelia over the years, he witnessed the love he had towards the girl. So whenever he had to leave, Dean was left in charge to look after Sam and Amelia. He was pretty sure he didn't even have to tell him to look after them, Dean was just naturally protective over Sammy and especially with Amelia like an older sibling would be.

So that night when John had to leave to go on a werewolf case, he knew automatically that Dean would look after them. Still though he went over the rules again for Dean to know just to make sure. He would go over them every time he left but he just wanted to be reassured Dean knew. It only took one mistake in order for something bad to happen and John didn't want that to occur at all.

Amelia and Sam were watching cartoons together while Dean was with John watching him get all his weapons together while he was explaining the rules to Dean again.

When he was finished Dean just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Dad I know all this, we've gone over this a bunch of times, I'm not stupid."

"Dean I know your not stupid but this stuffs important, it only takes one mistake, yeah hear?" John said with a serious voice. " If am not back in couple days call pastor Jim. Make sure all the windows and doors are locked. Don't leave this room and most importantly?"

"Watch out for Sammy and Amelia." Dean responded back to turning towards the two younger kids who were watching the TV with interest."I know I'll always look after them."

John put a hand on his shoulder giving him a proud look. "Atta boy, I'll see you soon."

Dean just nodded his head and watched as he left the room. He then made sure the door was locked and then walked back to where Amelia and Sammy were sitting at.

He took a seat next to Amelia taking her hand in his, and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Amelia looked at him and smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

Dean smiled back at her, he liked it whenever she gave him kisses. It made him feel special since Amelia didn't give kisses to anyone except him.

Their focus was back on the TV screen just as the cartoon ended and a new show started. Only this one was a show about romance. The three of them saw how the boy kissed the girl.

"Ewww." Sam said trying to cover his eyes.

Amelia just laughed but watched the show with a complete interest.

Dean looked towards the screen and then back at her, he wondered what it would be like to kiss someone. He knew people kissed whenever they were in love. He loved Lia he really did. Since the day she arrived into his life, Dean became instantly attached to her and over the years they've been together that attachment had grown. The question was though did she love him back as much as he did? Was it possible that his princess loved someone else more than him? _No!_ That wasn't possible she was always with him, he made sure of that. Besides he wouldn't let anyone else take her love away from him. He still wondered though when they would become adults would she grow up to love somebody else? Like the love the two adults had on the TV screen.

The three kids continued to watch the TV together while Dean began rubbing circles on Amelia's hands, continuing to think about that haunting question he had in his mind.

* * *

Later on that night after Dean tucked in Sammy for bed, he made his way towards Amelia's bed and laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her. He normally shared his bed with Sammy but Dean liked sleeping next to Amelia. John had caught him before in the act and yelled at him saying how it wasn't right for boys to share the same beds with girls. Dean Of course didn't listen to him and continued to sneak into Amelia's bed at night whenever John was out and would snuggle with her. He needed her, whenever he wasn't with her he wouldn't get a good nights rest, she was like a personal teddy bear made for him. Besides Dean needed to ask Amelia an important question and he needed her touch to keep him calm.

Amelia felt arms wrap around her but didn't panic since she knew they belonged to Dean. She then leaned into his touch and began to doze off.

Dean though couldn't go to sleep without asking her what had been on his mind all day. He nuzzled her neck letting her know he wasn't asleep yet. "Lia." He whispered into her neck.

That made a tickling sensation making her open her eyes. "Dean?" She answered in a sleepy voice. "What's wrong?"

"Lia do you love me?" He asked her in a shy voice.

"What? Dean of course I love you." She answered back, turning around to face him. "I love you, Sammy, and John."

He just shook his head at her, "I know you love them, but I mean will you always love me, even when were all grown up. Do you promise not to love anyone else more than me?"

Amelia looked confused. Of course she would always love him, even when they would be all grown up. She would _always_ love him. Did he not know that? "Dean I promise to always love you even when were all grown up." She told him with a genuine look on her face. "No one else but you."

He looked relieved and brought her into his arms again hugging her. "I just don't want anyone else to take your love away from me, I need you Lia." He would always need her.

"No one's gonna take me away from you." She said rubbing his back for comfort. She knew that Dean always thought she was gonna leave him so every once in a while she would have to tell him she wasn't as reassurance.

"Please just be mine?" He told her with a sad voice.

"I'll be yours Dean, only yours," She replied back to him.

Dean then pulled back from the hug and looked at her. She looked so beautiful. He thought back to the show they were watching earlier and remembered how the boy kissed the girl on the TV. He knew they did that because they loved each other and Dean wanted to try that on Lia to show her he did love her. Without giving it a second thought he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently onto hers. Dean closed his eyes in happiness, her lips were soft just like he imagined they would be.

After a few more seconds of just kissing her Dean pulled back and opened his eyes and saw the look of confusion on her face.

"Dean.." Amelia whispered. "Why...why did you kiss me?"

"Because that's what people do when they love each other." Dean told her stroking her hair. "You said you love me right?"

"Yeah, but I also love Sammy and John. Does that mean I have to kiss them like that too?" She asked him. She really didn't want to kiss Sam or John like that.

"No, our love is different from their love. Only we get to kiss like that okay?" He told her he didn't want her kissing anyone else but him.

Amelia just nodded her head. She was confused as to why he kissed her at first but then remembered how people who loved each other always kissed like that. She remembered her parents would kiss like that all the time. She knew there were different kinds of love out there in the world and the love she had for Dean was one of them. Even though he was like an older brother to her she knew they weren't really related so it was okay for Dean to show these types of feelings towards her.

Amelia just gave him a quick peck on the lips before returning into his arms again, ready for sleep to take her away.

Dean just smiled and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes. He now felt content knowing that she loved him and wouldn't leave him for anyone else. She said she was his and knew she was being honest. He fell asleep that night dreaming of her and her soft pink lips with a smile that never left his face.


	4. Chapter 4: The birthday girl

**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters and I only own my OC.**

**A/N: I wanted to write a story were the brothers have an adopted little sister that John brings home after her parents were killed and that Dean grows really close to. I hope you guys enjoy it! _Please_ R&amp;R it would mean a lot to me! :)**

**Check out my profile if you want to see images of Dean and Amelia I have them linked on there.**

**Anyways here is chapter 4! I seriously just want to thank everyone who has favored and reviewed this story! You guys are awesome!**

**P.S. Check out my other stories if you have time! :D**

* * *

_"We loved with a love that was more than love."__—__Edgar Allan Poe_

Chapter 4: The birthday girl

_6 years later_

_"_Are you sure this is a good idea Dean?" Amelia asked him. It was already night time and the two teenagers had left the motel room they were currently staying at. It was Amelia's fifteenth birthday and Dean wanted to take her somewhere special.

Dean just took Amelia's hand in his intertwining their fingers together. "Of course it's a good idea, Lia it's your birthday! Besides I want to celebrate it and give you a surprise."

Amelia just gave him a heart lit smile. "I thought you already gave me my surprise this morning." She said referring to the birthday breakfast Dean and Sam had made for her. It wasn't much but they were able to give her scrambled eggs, hash-browns, and toast. All that mattered to Amelia though was that it made out of their love.

"That wasn't your surprise, your real surprise is still to come!" Dean said excitedly.

Amelia was glad Dean was happy but she still had small doubt about leaving the motel room. "Dean, I don't know I mean you think it's okay that we left Sam alone? What if John returns and we're not there?"

Dean stopped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders gently. "Hey don't worry about Sammy, I salted all the windows and doors. He'll be fine, besides he knows that I wanted to spend some alone time with you." He said moving a piece of hair behind her ear. "As for my dad you don't have to worry about that either, when he called earlier to wish you happy birthday he told me he wasn't coming back until tomorrow night from his hunt, so we should be good."

Amelia nodded her head. She had been worried about leaving Sam alone even though he was now twelve years old. She also didn't want to get the boys in trouble in case John came back, she knew how his temper was sometimes. The last thing she wanted was for the boys to get yelled at because of her. But Dean did reassure her that Sam was going to fine and that John wouldn't return until tomorrow. Which meant that tonight Amelia and Dean were free to hang out and be normal teenagers for once.

"Alright, if you say so."

Dean gave her a grin."Atta girl! Don't you worry your pretty little head we're gonna have so much fun tonight!"

Amelia just rolled her eyes playfully before they started walking again. Dean taking hold on her hand once more.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" She asked him.

"Now Lia were would be the fun in that If I told you?" Dean teased her.

She turned to look at him only to become lost in his eyes. She had been with the Winchesters for a while now and she still couldn't get over the fact how green Dean's eyes truly were. Over the years she began noticing the changes in him as well. Dean was now sixteen years old and he was starting to grow taller, his body was well fit due to all the training from hunting. His voice had also started to become deeper and in all honestly she was liking the way it was starting to sound. But the one thing that had stayed the same were his eyes. She could gaze into those eyes for hours. Which she probably would of done if Dean hadn't suddenly moved to stand behind her to cover her eyes with his hands.

"Dean! What are you doing?" She said surprised by his actions.

He chuckled. "Sorry princess, but were almost there and I want you to be completely surprised."

They walked for several more minutes with Dean covering her eyes. She started to hear people and she knew they must of been somewhere with a lot of people. Where was he taking her?

Dean came to a gentle stop. "Okay, you ready?"

Amelia just nodded her head rapidly. "Yes! The anticipation is killing me!"

He smiled at her impatience and slowly removed his hands from her eyes.

She opened her eyes and let out a gasp. "Oh my God! The fair? You brought me to the fair!" Amelia exclaimed out loud happily.

"Yeah, well I know you've been wanting to go since we arrived here to town but we've never gotten a chance, so since tonight was a free night I figured I'd take you." Dean told her while he admired her from where she was standing. He saw the happy look on her face. She was smiling that warm smile that Dean always loved to see on her. God she always made him feel like his heart was racing. "Is that alright?"

"Is that alright?!" She said out loud. "Dean of course it's alright! Thank you so much for bringing me!" She brought him into a hug wrapping her arms around his waist. "This is great! And you know the best part?" She asked him. "Is that you're here with me." Amelia ended the hug and looked up at him. "I love you Dean."

Dean looked into her warm chocolate brown eyes. God did he love those eyes, he had since the moment he met her. Over the years that Amelia had been with them, Dean had grown to love her. At first he loved her like a sister, he had always wanted a sister so when she arrived he saw the opportunity to finally have one. Except he knew deep down that the feelings he had for her were more than sibling love. Throughout the years he had fallen in love with her, except it wasn't until he was ten when he finally realized his true feelings for her. Of course he didn't tell John, he had been yelled at before for just sharing the same bed with her, imagine if he found out that they were together. He would freak out and would probably send her away in order to split them apart, and that was the last thing Dean wanted. So he kept it a secret from John, as for Sam though he knew it would be harder to keep it a secret from him. It was easier with John because he was always out on hunts, Sam though was always with them under the same roof. So one day Amelia convinced Dean that they should tell Sam the truth at first he was reluctant but eventually he gave in. Sam though wasn't really surprised, he knew there was something going on between the two of them. He had spent so much time with them it was hard not to notice, but he was happy that they decided to finally tell him. He didn't have a problem with them being together since he knew Amelia wasn't really related to them, they were both relived when they heard this and even more when Sam had promised them that he wasn't going to tell dad or anyone their secret.

Since then Dean began to show more affection towards Amelia, since he didn't have to hide it anymore, well only when his dad was around. It started with hugs more than usual, he always made up excuses when he wanted to get to close to her. Dean knew it didn't bother her because she liked his hugs and touches. He still liked to cuddle with her, so he would sleep in the same bed with her whenever John was away on a hunt. He had been doing that since they were kids so they both had grown accustomed to the nightly ritual.

The one thing that did change though was that Dean began giving her more kisses on the lips. He liked kissing her, to him her kisses were like heaven on earth. Her lips were soft and warm, they tasted sweet and he was happy that he was the only one whose ever gotten to taste them. Since he kissed her for the very first time at the age of ten he knew he could never stop. So whenever they were alone he always made sure he was able steal a few kisses from her. He knew she liked kissing him as well since she admitted it to him the very first time they kissed. He still remembered how she told him and the sudden blush that appeared on her beautiful face. Her cheeks had gotten pink from telling him how when he kissed her it gave her butterflies and it made her stomach do flips. Dean was glad she felt the same way he did, which only made him want to be with her more. He knew he was going through big changes, he was a teenager for gods sake. It was normal for a boy his age to have thoughts of girls. Except all his thoughts were of her, they always had been.

He had noticed the changes in her as well, she was slowly becoming a woman with the way her body was changing. She was getting curves and her bosom was growing, an area that Dean was enjoying immensely. She was growing in her height as well, he was still taller than her and would always end up teasing her about it. She was becoming a beautiful women, maybe too beautiful. There had been many times were he would have to witness other guys try to flirt with her. She never flirted back though, didn't even pay attention to them. She had told him that he was the only guy she loved, which made him feel extremely ecstatic like a love struck fool. But for her, he would gladly be a fool, especially when she would say those three little words to him.

"I love you too, Lia." He said as he slowly leaned down to kiss her.

Amelia smiled into the kiss and pressed her lips against his. Their lips moving together in perfect sync. God, did she love the way he kissed her, made her feel as if she were on cloud nine.

Deans arms moved to her waist bringing her closer to him, running his hands down her sides. While she put her arms around his neck closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of being with him.

After a few more minutes of just kissing, Dean slowly ended the kiss. He saw the way Amelia was blushing which made him smirk inwardly, glad he was able to get that sort of reaction out of her, to know that _he_ was the only one to have caused it. He gave her a quick peck to the lips before he took her hands in his.

"Come on, my lady the fair awaits." He told her intertwining their fingers together as they walked towards the entrance.

Amelia just laughed at his silliness but followed anyways.

* * *

The two of them were walking around the fair taking in the sights around them.

Amelia was enjoying her time and would constantly jump from excitement whenever she saw something interesting and would have the reaction of 'ohhh' and 'Ahhh'.

The bright lights and rides would catch her attention. She had never been to a fair before, so she was absorbing everything around her into her memory, because she didn't know if she would ever go to a fair again.

"Dean this is so amazing!" She exclaimed to him with a smile on her face.

Dean returned her smile back. "I'm glad your enjoying your self." He really was, as along as she was happy so was he. The smile hadn't left her face since they entered the fair and Dean was proud to know that he was the reason why she was smiling. "Do you want some cotton candy?" He asked her as he saw a concession stand selling snacks.

Amelia's eyes brighten even more, Dean knew she had always liked sweet things. "Yes please."

He walked to the concession stand and payed for two cotton candies. "Here ya go." He said he handed the cotton candy to her, just as he took a bite from his.

Amelia put a piece into her mouth and sighed in content. "Hmmmm, this is good, I hadn't had cotton candy in forever! Thank you Dean."

He chuckled at her when he saw her eating the candy. "No need to thank me, princess."

She looked at him and gave a smile before she pecked his lips gently and shyly looked away. Dean had always liked it whenever she got shy around him, she was so sweet and innocent.

Dean gently grabbed her chin making her look at him again as he kissed her softly. Amelia sighed into the kiss and melted in his embrace, she had almost forgotten about the cotton candy she was holding and almost dropped it. Dean had a tendency of making her forgot about things whenever he kissed her, she quickly ended the kiss.

Dean looked at her and gave her an non-innocent smile. "Whoops, sorry."

"I'm sure you are." She told him in an unconvincing tone, but giggled anyways.

"It's not my fault your lips are so delectable." He told with a cheeky smile.

She didn't say anything back, but she felt as the blush rushed to her cheeks. Dean also had a tendency to make her blush like crazy.

He took this as a good sign and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek feeling the warmth on his lips from her blush.

* * *

About two hours later Dean and Amelia had gone on all of the rides and had played most of the games as well.

Dean had noticed that Amelia's favorite ride had been the Ferris Wheel, he figured it was because it had the best view of the whole town allowing them to look at all the lights and people.

"Hey, Dean you think we should go back to the motel now?" Amelia asked him.

He looked at his watch and saw how it was almost midnight. "Yeah, I think we should."

Just as he was trying to find the exist he spotted a dance floor with people slow dancing.

"Hey Lia, check it out." He told as he made her face the dance floor. "Do you want to have a slow dance before we leave? I think the birthday girl deserves one."

"I thought you didn't do dancing?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't." Dean looked at her and his voice became a whisper. "But for you I would, so will you please acceptance this dance my lady?" He said sticking out his hand towards her.

Amelia immediately took a hold of his hand and giggled. "Why I would gladly accept this dance Mr. Winchester."

They walked towards the dance floor and noticed that the song that was currently playing was Sleepwalk by Santo &amp; Johnny. A song that Dean knew was one of Amelia's favorites. Once they were there Dean twirled her around and brought her closer to him. Amelia was pleasantly surprised by that action. "Oh you've been hiding these dances moves from me huh?"

Dean smirked. "Oh princess, that's not the only move I've been hiding from you." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver and lean into him more.

Her response was once again a blush on her cheeks making Dean chuckle. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" She asked him innocently.

"When you blush, it's a beautiful sight to see." He said as they were slow dancing.

Amelia sheepishly looked onto the floor. "I blame you for that."

"Somehow I don't mind." Dean told her with a smirk as he saw her shyness coming out again.

She slowly lifted her eyes from the floor and moved them to stare into his green eyes. She kept them there for a moment before she decided to lean her head on his shoulders, as they continued to slow dance.

"Dean?" She murmured into his shoulder.

"Yeah Lia?" He answered her.

"I love you." She told him quietly.

"I love you too." He responded as he stroked her hair from behind her head.

They soon became quiet and enjoyed the feeling of being in each other arms as they were gently swaying together, listening to the music that was filing both of their ears with content.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to school blues

**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters and I only own my OC.**

**A/N: I wanted to write a story were the brothers have an adopted little sister that John brings home after her parents were killed and that Dean grows really close to. I hope you guys enjoy it! ****_Please_**** R&amp;R it would mean a lot to me! :)**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes in this chapter! I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter though! **

**P.S. I do not own The Rain Song by Led Zeppelin I just wanted to really use it in this chapter, if you guys haven't heard it I suggest you do it's an amazing song :D **

**Check out my profile if you want to see images of Dean and Amelia I have them linked on there.**

* * *

_"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."__—__Roy Croft_

Chapter 5: Back to school blues

_1 year later_

The two teenagers stood in front of the school, waiting for the bell to ring notifying them that classes were about to begin. While Amelia seemed more compliant to start school Dean was the complete opposite.

"I can't believe dad just left us here, and expects us to go to this hell hole." Dean grumbled kicking the rock that was near his foot. "I should of gone with him."

John had gone on another case, and instead of bringing Dean with him this time he told him to stay with Sam and Amelia until he returned. Telling him the case was to 'dangerous' for the seventeen year boy and that he would be better off watching Sam and Amelia. This of course made him mad at his dad, making him think that he wasn't capable of handling himself. Of course he able to handle himself, he was a trained hunter for gods sake and would of been a huge help on the case. His dad though wouldn't have it and kept telling him no saying it was an order for Dean to stay. With Dean being a good son and solider he listened to him, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

Amelia moved her gaze from the school to him and saw the grimace he had set upon his handsome face. She sighed and took a hold of his hand catching his attention with the movement.

"Hey, I know you're not happy about this, but at least were here together, right?" She asked him referring to the last time Dean had left with John, leaving Amelia to look after Sam on her own. She didn't mind looking after him in fact she liked hanging out with Sam. He was funny and very smart for a thirteen year old boy and he didn't cause any troubles, it's just that she felt like a part of her was missing with Dean being gone. She felt alone because there was no one there at night to hold her tight or to give her kisses in the morning when she woke up. She wasn't even able to go to sleep until Dean called her letting her know he was alright. Which was another thing she felt. Scared. She felt that way because there was always that nagging feeling of not knowing whether Dean was going to come back all in one piece or not. That was the down side about being a hunter, but at least with Dean calling her and letting her know he was fine did calm down her worry a bit. Though it wasn't until he was standing in front of her that she was finally able to relax. That night when he came back from the hunt with John, Dean made sure to carefully sneak into the bed without getting caught and held on to Amelia's body tightly against his letting her warmness that he had been weeks without revolve all around him.

Dean face lit up with a warm smile that he only ever showed her. She was always able to make him feel better. She didn't even have to say much just her being there was enough for him. Except since they were in public he tried to play it off as nothing. "I guess you being here does make going to this place bearable." He told her shrugging his shoulders, though deep down he was glad she was here with him. That made Dean think immediately of Sam. Unfortunately he wasn't here with them because he was still in the middle school that was down the street from the high school. So it just would of been him all alone if Amelia wasn't there, which he was very grateful that she was.

Amelia saw how he shrugged, but knew how that was his way of hiding his real feelings, so she just smiled at him. "Hmmm, besides your dad didn't leave you empty handed remember?"

Before he left John had decided that instead of taking the Impala that he would take his truck leaving the Impala under Dean's care as well. Dean upon hearing this had gotten extremely ecstatic that he almost forgot that he was mad at his dad. The car meant a lot to him, ever since he could remember he had had loved that car and if he could prove to his father that he was able to be responsible enough to take care of it that maybe he would finally be able to keep it as his own. After all he did help his dad repair it, so in a way it was his car already, he just wanted his dad to finally say it and hand over the keys permanently.

"Yeah, I still can't believe he left me in charge of it, but I'm glad he did maybe this will finally convince him I'm ready to have to for myself." He told her with a grin remembering how it felt to drive to school. It had felt awesome being behind the wheel listening to his choice of music and just knowing he was the one in control.

"Yeah I can tell since you were singing Van Halen with that oh so lovely voice of yours." She said laughing remembering his ridiculous singing.

"Hey don't make fun of this voice, after all I was singing for you sweetheart." He said winking at her. "Besides I think it was romantic."

"Singing, Jaime's crying out loud is not romantic Dean." She scoffed rolling her at eyes at him. "Did you even pay attention to what the lyrics said?"

"Okay so I admit the song isn't the most romantic song out there." Dean said as he saw he roll her eyes. It was then an idea came into his mind, and this one he liked _very_ _much._

"Uh oh I know that face." Amelia said noticing the smirk that was now plastered on his face.

"What face?" Dean replied innocently at her.

"That face you have on right now." She replied with her eyes narrowed at him. It's you're 'I got an idea smirk', so what's up?"

"My idea smirk huh? Does that mean you have all my smirks memorized in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked her amused.

Amelia just blushed and looked away causing Dean to laugh. "Hey I'm just messing with ya, but you're right I do have an idea."

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked him again as her blush was cooling down.

"Well how about later on tonight once Sam goes to bed, you and I go out for a midnight drive?" Dean asked her.

"A midnight drive? Dean you sure that's a good idea?" Amelia asked him with complete worry in her voice, she knew driving in the middle of the night was not the greatest thing to do. "I mean I thought you were gonna be responsible?"

"Come on it'll be fun, besides we won't drive that far, and will be fine and so will the car, I promise." He told her but he still noticed the doubt on her face. "This time I'll make sure to pick a song I'll know you'll like."

Amelia just bit her lip contemplating the idea in her head. Would it be that bad to spend some alone time with him? She was close to giving in and Dean could sense it, so he decided to step up his game and did the final move that would make up her mind.

"It'll be just the two of us." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "It'll be romantic..."

Amelia sighed, of course he just had to say that...

"You know I can't say no whenever your trying to be romantic."

Dean gave her a smug smile. "I know you can't."

"Alright fine I'll go! But we can't be longer than an hour okay? I don't want to leave Sam alone for that long." She told him with a serious voice.

"Sam will be fine we've left him in charge many times before." He told her but still saw the serious look on her face when she wasn't gonna change her decision about that, might as well take the one hour offer than, sighing he agreed. "Okay, I promise that we won't be out for more than an hour alright?"

Now it was her turn to give him a smug smile. "Alright."

The two teenagers got lost in their gaze that they almost didn't hear school bell ring, once they did though Dean immediately groaned in protest.

"Come on Dean let's get this over with." She told him as she pulled on his hand walking to the entrance of the school.

She saw the groups of students that were now entering the school. If she was being completely honest with herself she kinda like the idea of going to school, it was a distraction from their lives of being hunters. They were always on the road and would only attend school if they were gonna stay in one place for a while. Dean though unlike her completely hated the idea of going to school, he saw it as a waste of time. Sam though unlike his older brother liked the idea of going to school, he liked it more than Amelia. For Sam school was also a distraction, from the lives they lived, but also because for his young age was a very smart boy and it was the one place were he didn't feel like an outsider. He often talked to Amelia about going to college when he was older. She knew immediately that the idea of college was going cause problems with the Winchester family. Although Sam was still a kid he could still change his mind, except Amelia knew deep down that he wouldn't. If Sam was anything it would be stubborn. But maybe just maybe time would prove her wrong but I guess she'll have to wait and find out.

Making their way though the crowded hallway Amelia found her first class, which happened to be English.

She came to a stop and let go of Dean's hand.

"Okay room 121." She said as looked at her schedule and back to the classroom." Yup this is it, where's your first class?"

"Room 201, math." Dean said as he was looking over his schedule. "It's gonna be in the second floor."

"Okay well I guess I better go now before the bell rings." She told him as she gave him a quick hug. "I'll see ya during break alright?"

"See you then." He said giving her a smile.

"Hey!" She called out to him making him turn around. "Don't give the teacher a hard time."

"Yeah whatever." He said rolling his eyes at her but grinned anyways.

With that being said she watched him leave to his first class while she stood there watching him leave with an amused smile on her face.

"He is so gonna give the teacher a hard time." She said to herself before going into the classroom waiting for the rest of the students to show up.

* * *

After waiting for the students and teacher to show up, class was finally starting.

Amelia decided to take a seat in the middle, since she always hated sitting in the front seat because that was were all the attention was usually given. She also didn't want to sit in the back because that was were all the slackers sat at. Which she wasn't wrong when she saw the group of people that were now sitting there, or should she say sleeping. Seriously? Class barely started, couldn't they have at least waited 30 minutes?

"Good morning class!" The voice of a very perky teacher was heard around the class room causing Amelia's attention to focus on her. "How are you all this lovely morning?"

The only response's the teacher got were nonchalant greetings, suggesting that the rest of the class really didn't want to be here.

The teacher either didn't notice or choose to ignore it since her smile was still plastered on her face.

_Geez_, didn't she ever get tired of smiling? Amelia thought as she was sitting at her desk watching how the teacher was looking over some paper's she had on her desk.

The teacher's eyes roamed a piece of paper she had in her hand before they suddenly became wide open.

"Ah! I almost forgot, class we have a new student today." She said as her eyes roamed over the classroom looking for the new face.

She immediately spotted Amelia as she was sliding in her seat trying to hide herself.

The teacher gave her a smile. "Amelia Winchester, right?"

The whole class moved there gazes on to her making Amelia blush like crazy, _Damn. _She had never liked the attention to be on her.

She gave a awkward cough. "Uh yeah, that's um me."

"Well why don't you stand up and tell the class a little something about yourself."

_What?! _

Amelia's eyes began moving around the classroom looking over her classmates. She noticed how now they were wide awake were giving all there attention onto the her. _Great! _

"Um my name's Amelia Winchester..."

She heard snickers going around the room.

No duh they already know that, she inwardly cursed herself for her stupidity.

The teacher must of sensed her discomfort as shushed everyone else and she gave Amelia a small smile. "Where did you move from?"

"Umm Virginia, my father's a salesman." She said lying to the teacher, of course she couldn't actually tell her and the everyone else the real truth.

"How nice, any siblings?"

"Just two brothers, one's in middle school and the other one is a year older than me, he goes here too." She told her, even though she didn't consider Dean as a brother, she had to stick with the image that he was during school hours.

"Well that's good, you can take a seat now." The teacher told her as she moved her attention to the board writing down the day's lesson plan.

Amelia released a sigh she was holding in and sat back down in her seat, happy to finally have the attention away from her.

"Hey." She heard a voice call her and Amelia turned around to see who it was.

She immediately saw that it was a blonde girl with blue eyes that had called her.

"Yeah?" Amelia answered her with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde girl just gave her a judgmental look as she saw her eyeing the outfit she was wearing.

"Really love the outfit." She said snickering. "I mean if you're going for that man look, cause if you are then you're totally pulling it off."

Amelia just gave her a surprised look, was she really making fun of her? What was wrong with what she was wearing? She saw nothing wrong with the outfit, in fact she liked it.

She looked down at her outfit going over what she was wearing today, she had on her favorite red flannel with Dean's Led Zeppelin t-shirt underneath with her black jeans and last but not least her black boots as well.

Amelia then moved her gaze to the blonde girl and noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a white blouse that revealed way to much of her cleavage with a flower skirt, which in Amelia's mind she didn't consider a skirt. That thing was way to short! As for shoes she was wearing high heels. She never understood how girls were able to walk around with heels with out falling on their faces. She herself was use to wearing boots or sneakers, besides it's not like she can wear heels during a hunt. As for skirts and dresses? Well she was never really into those either. The same thing went for make up as well, she could tell this girl was wearing piles and piles of makeup on her face, Amelia never wore make up she never had time to worry about how she looked while she had other important things to to focus on like solving cases with John and the boys. She guessed growing up with men around her made her into some sort of tomboy but it never really been a problem for her before, well I guess not until now...

Because what the girl said to her did hurt her feelings, deep down it struck a nerve and made her feel self conscious about herself, but she refused to show her hurt in front of her.

"Thanks." Amelia replied harshly back to her turning around in her seat choosing to ignore her for the rest of the class.

What she had said to her though stayed with her the entire time...

* * *

It was break now and Amelia was putting her books away in her locker.

She was still thinking about what the girl had told her earlier...

She looked at herself with the mirror that was in her locker.

She took notice of her long brown hair that was right now frizzy due to taking a quick shower in the morning. She never thought much about her hair it was just there, she usually just put in a a pony tail or in a bun. Except after seeing how a lot of girls had there hair all nice, straighten, and curly it made her wonder if she should do the same thing...

She then looked at her face and sighed, the one thing that had always stood out to her were her freckles. She had them all over her face and they never once bothered her...well not until now. She began thinking that maybe she had to many freckles, that maybe she should cover them up with make up.

She cursed at herself, why was she letting these girl's words affect her so much! It's not like she cared about it before...right?

With a loud huff she slammed her locker shut not caring about the noise it made.

"Woah! What did that poor locker ever do to you?" Dean asked her as he came walking up to her.

Amelia just sighed. "Nothing."

Dean immediately saw the frown on her face and became worried. "Hey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Dean I'm fine." She said trying to wave off his concern for her.

Dean of course did not believe her for one second and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing my ass, what happened?" He demanded, wondering if something happened in one of her classes.

Amelia just looked away refusing to tell him her problem, she can handle it on her own.

"Nothing happened okay? I'm just tired and want the day to end already."

"Lia...you know you can tell me right?" Dean told her with a gentler voice reaching over to take a hold of her hand.

Amelia looked into his green eyes and sighed softly, he had always been protective towards her especially when they went on hunts, but this was school. She figured since he already had enough to worry about that she didn't need to have him worry about her bully problems, but with the way he was giving her a pleading look to tell him what was wrong almost was enough to tell him what was going on with her.

Just as she was about to tell him what was bothering her the school bell rang.

"I-I-uh have to go to class." She said backing away from him letting of his hand. "I'll see yeah after school..."

She ran off towards her class ignoring his voice calling her name telling her to come back.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day and Amelia was relieved that she hadn't seen that blonde girl since her morning class. She was finally felling a little bit better.

She making her way through the hall ways towards the exist, Dean was probably already waiting for her outside so she tried to hurry up.

She wasn't paying attention to were she was walking and because of that she payed the price when she suddenly bumped into someone instantly making her fall onto the hard cold floor.

"Hey! Watch where your going you klutz!" The familiar voice from above rang in Amelia's ear, looking up only confirmed who it belonged to making her gulp.

It was the blonde girl from her English class only this time she was wearing a cheerleaders outfit.

Wow a cheerleader, how predictable. Amelia inwardly rolled her eyes at the terrible cliche, of course her bully would be a freaking cheerleader.

The blonde girl was dusting her uniform from where Amelia had accidentally bumped into when she suddenly moved her eyes to look who was the person that ran into her.

"Well if it isn't the man girl." She said giving her a cruel smirk.

"I'm not a man, okay?" Amelia said giving her a glare, trying to hide her hurt from her.

She just scoffed at her. "Well not only are you a man but you're also stupid too." She said as she was inspecting her nails nonchalantly before she looked at Amelia with a glare. "Just watch where you're going I don't need losers like you bumping into me alright."

"Look it was an accident okay? It's not like I wanted to bump into you." Amelia told her with a quivering voice.

"Doesn't matter, people like you shouldn't even be allowed to walk in these hallways." The girl told her harshly.

Amelia got up from the floor and stood up. "People like me? What's that suppose to mean?"

The girl just gave her a shrug. "Oh you know freaks, losers."

Amelia opened her mouth ready to protest but was shortly cut off by the blonde girl.

"Don't even try to deny it, cause you know deep down that you are I mean look at yourself and then look at me."

Amelia lowered her head down trying to hide the tears that were beginning to surface in her eyes.

The girl just smirked knowing she had gotten to her. "I mean it's pretty obvious who doesn't belong, don't you think?"

She didn't reply to her and became quiet with only her sniffling being heard.

"Hey Amelia!" A voice suddenly called out making Amelia raise up her head noticing it was Dean who was calling.

She quickly went to dry up her tears with sleeves of her flannel not wanting him to see that she was crying.

Dean ran up to her. "Hey, I've been waiting for like ten minutes outside I was beginning to worry." He told her but it was then that he noticed that her eyes were red and puffy making him instantly know that she had been crying.

"Hey." Dean heard a girl's voice and turned to see a blonde girl giving him a flirty smile twirling her hair. "My name's Shelly, what's yours?" Dean though didn't pay any attention to her as he focused solely on Amelia.

"Lia? What's wrong?"

Amelia just shook her head at him refusing to answer.

Dean then looked over at Shelly and narrowed his eyes at her his voice filled with suspicion. "Did you do this?"

Shelly just rolled her eyes. "Please it's not like she didn't deserve it."

"Deserved it? What the hell did she ever do to you?" Dean hissed at her. Nobody ever picked on Amelia, she didn't deserve such cruelty especially from catty girl's like the girl that was in front of him.

"She's a freak, I mean look at the way she's dressed." Shelly scoffed pointing her manicured fingernail at Amelia.

Dean looked over Amelia and saw nothing wrong with the way she was dressed. To him she was the most beautiful girl ever, didn't matter if she was wearing t-shirts, jeans, or sweats because to him Amelia had one thing that other girl's didn't and that was natural beauty.

"Yeah I see how's she's dressed and you know what? She's the most beautiful girl ever because unlike you she doesn't have to enhance her beauty with make up and revealing clothes." Dean said to her as his eyes were filled with anger. "The only freak I see here is you."

Shelly just stood there in shock before composing herself trying gain back her confidence. "Well... she's still ugly."

Dean shook his head at her words. "No she's not but you are, and you'll always will be."

That left the blonde girl with her mouth wide opened and with an angry huff she walked away from them.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled before turning to look back at Amelia.

"Lia don't listen to her okay? She's the ugly one not you." Dean told her as he took a hold of her face gently making her look at him, her eyes glistening with tears again.

Amelia got out of Dean's hold and simply just walked away outside towards the Impala.

The whole time Amelia was silent while Dean just kept giving her concerned glances every second. She didn't even say much when they went to go pick up Sam just a simple 'hello' and that was it. Of course Sam became instantly worried and gave Dean a look over the review mirror but Dean simply shook his head letting him know it was something complicated.

* * *

After they had returned from school Sam immediately went to finish his homework like the good student that he was. Amelia just went to go sit on the couch and decided to watch television trying to get over the terrible day that she had. Dean though didn't like that she was closing herself from talking to him, they always told each other everything.

Hours later it became night time and Sam had fallen asleep on his bed after watching some cartoons the TV was playing.

Amelia got up from the couch and was heading towards her bed ready to go to sleep.

A hand gently grabbed on hers, making her look up at Dean.

"Did you forget about our midnight drive?" He whispered at her with a small smile.

Amelia honestly had, with everything that happened at school with her bully she totally forgot her drive with Dean.

"Dean, I just-"

"Lia." Dean interrupted her and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please..."

He really wanted to spend some time alone with her and tell her how much he loved her, he felt like she needed that especially with everything that she went through today.

Amelia just sighed and closed her eyes. Damn, him and his green eyes she thought before she agreed and nodded her head at him.

He smiled in relief and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Alright come on."

They quietly made there way outside making sure not to wake up Sam.

"Are the windows and doors salted?" Amelia asked him as they were now outside.

"Yup they are and everything is locked, don't worry." Dean said as he put an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"Okay." She said leaning into him before moving away and got into the Impala.

Dean got into the drive seat and started the car.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked him with a curious voice.

"You'll see." Dean said giving her a grin.

"Remember it can't be to far, and you did promise no more than an hour." Amelia informed him.

"Don't worry where were going is not that far and it won't be more than an hour. " He told her as he was making his way out of the motel parking lot.

Amelia gave him an 'Hmmm' as a response and looked outside the car window.

After a few minutes of driving Dean pulled up to a spot near a cliff.

This immediately grabbed Amelia's attention as she noticed the view.

"Oh my God Dean the view here is amazing! I can see the whole town and the stars all over the sky!"

"I know right I had a feeling you were gonna like it here." He told her happy that he was able to make her smile again.

"How did you find this place?" She asked him with her eyes twinkling from the light the moon was giving off.

"Oh you know I was driving around town for fun the other day when I went to pick up food for you and Sam and I kinda happen to find this place." He said as he was still watching her beautiful face.

Amelia blushed under his gaze but didn't look away.

"Well thank you, it's beautiful here."

Dean cupped her face with his hands and stared into her brown eyes. "You're beautiful."

Amelia opened her mouth ready to disagree but Dean didn't let her talk.

"Hey listen to me you are beautiful okay? You are the most beautiful, nicest, and compassionate girl ever and you know what else?" He asked her as he leaned into her until his lips were close to hers. "I love you."

Amelia gave him a smile." I love you too Dean."

Dean then leaned into the remaining space that was left and kissed her lips gently. She sighed into the kiss and gave into Dean's touch, as he moved his lips with sync creating a movement with her.

After a few seconds of kissing Dean pulled away with a smile on his face confusing Amelia as to why he ended the kiss.

"I promised you a song didn't I?" He asked her smiling.

Amelia returned his smile back to him. "Ohh that's right you did, so what's the song?"

Dean moved his hand towards the bag of cassettes he had and took out the one he was looking for.

"Ahh here it is." He said with a triumph grin as he inserted the cassette in and waited for the song to start playing.

Amelia waited for a few seconds before a song she knew well started playing causing her to feel giddy.

"I love this song." She said looking over at Dean as the Rain Song by Led Zeppelin started to fill up the car.

Dean then all of sudden started to sing the lyrics to the song looking at her in the eyes as he did so.

_This is the springtime of my loving - the second season I am to know_

_You are the sunlight in my growing - so little warmth I've felt before._

_It isn't hard to feel me glowing - I watched the fire that grew so low._

The car then filled with the peaceful guitar melody as Dean then leaned in to give her another tender kiss on her lips.

"Dean...I love you." Amelia whispered in between the kisses they were sharing.

"I love you too Lia." He said as he slid his hands up and down her body enjoying the feeling of her curves. _God did he love her_...

He moved his lips from her's and kissed all the way down to her neck causing a sigh of content to leave her.

_It is the summer of my smiles - flee from me Keepers of the Gloom._

_Speak to me only with your eyes. It is to you I give this tune._

_Ain't so hard to recognize - These things are clear to all from __time to time._

The song kept playing as the two of them got lost with each other. Dean began kissing and nibbling her neck until he found the spot where he knew was her sweet spot, causing her to moan his name softly.

"Dean..." She said as she closed her eyes giving into the pleasant feeling he was causing.

He continued to kiss and nuzzle that spot before he moved back to kiss her lips again.

"I love it when you moan my name like that." He said to her as he kissed her more passionately. She responded back by moving her hands up his torso to his neck where she played with his short hairs behind his head, making him moan into her mouth.

Her chest was pressing up against his own muscled one and Dean began to feel more aroused having her this close to him. He had many dreams where they would be together as he made love to her. He wanted to be with her so badly but wanted to make sure that she was completely ready for the next step of their relationship. He didn't want to rush her into something she wasn't ready to do, so for her he would wait eternity if he had to.

"Lia..." Dean whispered against her lips as he ended the kiss.

"Yeah Dean, is something wrong?" She said trying to control her breathing and heart beat as it was pounding like crazy...

"No, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't rushing you into anything." He told her as he put a piece of hair behind her ear.

Amelia titled her head to the side. "Rush me? Rush me into what?"

Dean gave an awkward cough. "You know...I just didn't want to rush you into sex...we were kinda getting hot right now and I just want you to feel sure yeah know? For when it happens."

"Wait you want to be with me that way?" Amelia asked genuinely surprised a blush covering her face.

"Well of course Lia, I love you and one day I want to show you how much I do." He told her with a sincere voice.

Amelia eye's began to get watery. "Oh Dean I want that too."

"Sweetheart why are you crying?" He asked wiping her tears away.

"I-just-I never thought you would want to make love to me..." She said lowering her gaze from him.

Dean gently grabbed onto her face making her look at him.

"Of course I would want to make love to you, you're the only one I would ever want to make love to."

Amelia gave him a small smile leaning into his touch. "You're the only one I would ever want to make love to as well Dean, only you."

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart." He told her grinning as he kissed her again this time slowly savoring the feeling of her.

Dean nuzzled her nose with his. "We still have half an hour left, how about we just relax in each other's arms and listen to some music."

"I'd like that very much." She told him kissing him on the cheek as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Dean put his arm around her and kissed her on the head smelling the scent of fresh apples from her shampoo.

_Talk Talk - I've felt the coldness of my winter_

_I never thought it would ever go. I cursed the gloom that set upon us..._

_But I know that I love you so_

_These are the seasons of emotion and like the winds they rise and fall_

_This is the wonder of devotion - I see the torch we all must hold._

_This is the mystery of the quotient - Upon us all a little rain must fall._

Amelia closed her eyes as the song continued to play.

"Dean..." She whispered.

"Yeah, baby?" He answered her as he was stroking her hair softly.

"I love you." She murmured.

Dean smiled. "I love you too." He really did, with all his heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Almost losing you

_**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters and I only own my OC.**_

_**A/N: I wanted to write a story were the brothers have an adopted little sister that John brings home after her parents were killed and that Dean grows really close to. I hope you guys enjoy it! ****Please**** R&amp;R it would mean a lot to me! :)**_

_**Just a quick thank you for those who have reviewed this story you guys are awesome! :D I didn't think I would this many reviews but never the less I am grateful! Anyways here's the next chapter enjoy! You guys are all amazing! Btw I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story as I have with the others, I just wanted to make sure I had this chapter just right for you guys! :) I added extra fluff to make it up! Btw sorry for any grammar errors! **_

* * *

_"When the sun has set, no candle can replace it."__—__George R.R. Martin_

Chapter 6: Almost losing you

Dean was worried. Scratch that he was _worried sick_. He knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. John, Sam, Amelia, and him were currently working on a case in Virginia. Apparently people have been going missing, with only their bodies being found without their hearts. So the hunters knew immediately they were dealing with a werewolf. That wasn't what Dean was worrying about though. No, he was more concerned with the fact that this would be the first time all of them would go out on a hunt together. So not only would he have to be looking out for Sammy, but he would have to look out for Amelia as well.

Of course his dad would be there to keep an eye on them too, but Dean still felt wary that something was going happen to either his little brother or Lia. He did not want that at all, so he had to keep everything in order. After all he was the oldest, and he was the one that practically raised Sam and was also the one who always there for Lia, whenever she needed someone. So of course he took taking care of them as his sole responsibility.

Last night he practically begged Amelia to stay out of this case, he couldn't shake off that bad feeling he was having. John had even asked her if she wanted to stay put for this one, since he was worried the case would be to much for her, but Amelia being herself straight out told them no. She was stubborn like that. Dean could attest to that, though he did know why the reason for why she was so stubborn. It was because she wanted to help them as much as she could. They were after all her family, she would do anything for them. Dean felt the same way as well, he would give up anything to make sure his family was safe, _especially_ Lia.

So for tonight he just had to make sure to keep a close eye on her and Sammy. It couldn't be that hard right?...

He looked towards where the Impala was parked, watching as his dad and Lia loaded the weapons into the trunk. Sammy was still inside getting his things together. Dean leaned against the wall outside the motel room and sighed. The sound of the motel door closing though caught his attention, he glanced over his shoulder only to see his little brother carrying a backpack with him.

"All set?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I got all my stuff ready. What about you?" Sam asked, noticing how his older brother didn't have any bags with him.

Dean just gave him a non-chanted shrug. "I ain't got much stuff so it didn't take me that long to pack, it's all in the car."

Sam nodded his head, but squinted his eyes when he noticed how odd his older brother was behaving. Dean saw the look he was giving him and raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"What Sammy?"

"Nothing- it just looks like something's on your mind." Sam simply stated.

Dean let out a huff. "Nothing's on my mind."

Sam knew he was lying, he could tell by his tone of his voice. A light bulb went off in his head, knowing what was bothering him.

"It's about the hunt isn't?" Sam said, noticing Dean stiff in place. "You're worried."

"No I'm-"

"Yes, you are." Sam interrupted him and saw Dean purse his lips.

Dean moved his gaze towards the Impala again, silently confirming what he was trying to lie to his brother about. Sam sighed and moved to stand in front of him.

"You don't have to worry, everything will be fine." Sam told him with a reassuring smile.

Dean tried to believe him, he _wanted_ to believe him but he just couldn't. So instead of answering back he just gave his little brother a forced smile trying to make it believable. Luckily for him, Sam took the smile and walked towards the Impala.

He saw how Amelia approached Sam and messed up his hair causing the thirteen year old boy to swat her hand away in embarrassment. She always did like messing with his hair. That was just their usual banter. The sight of that caused Dean to crack a smile.

Amelia moved her gaze away from Sam onto Dean's.

She saw how he was leaning against the and wondered what he was doing over there. She slowly raised up her hand making a gesture to come over. He leaned away from the wall and began walking over towards her.

"Hey." She said to him when he was now next to her. "Why were you over there?"

Dean just gave her one his smirks. "Oh you know just admiring the view." He hoped that by flirting he would be able to cover up his worry's. He did not want her finding out. He didn't want her to worry over him, not when they were about to go on a case. He didn't want her to be distracted.

Amelia blushed and smiled. "What view?"

"The view of you being next to the Impala, it's pretty awesome." Dean said smirking, enjoying the fact that he made her blush again.

"Oh shut up, you doofus." Amelia said playfully pushing his shoulder.

Dean gently took a hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers together. His smirk turning into a genuine smile, he looked to make sure his dad wasn't looking and continued to hold her hand. His worries instantly going away, as long as he was near her everything would be okay...

The sound of a car horn made them let go fast and they took a few steps away from each other.

Dean looked towards the Impala and noticed his dad wave his hand letting them know it was time to go. He gave him a nod confirming he got his order.

"Come on let's go." Dean said, as Amelia gave him a smile and followed him.

The two teens got into the car, Dean sat in the passenger seat and Amelia sat in the back seat next to Sam.

She grinned at Sam once again messing up his hair affectionately. Sam though pouted at this gesture.

"Amelia..."

She chuckled as did the rest of them in the car. "Sorry Sammy I just can't help it."

Sam gave her a passive look before playfully rolling his eyes. He could never actually stayed mad at her.

Dean looked into the review mirror and saw Lia's reflection, watching her beautiful smile that was clear on her face. She saw him looking and blew him a quick kiss, her cheeks going pink again. Dean smiled at her silly antics. He looked away and stared onto the road his dad was driving by.

_Everything's gonna be alright...Don't worry. _He kept telling himself...If he only he actually believed what he was saying...

* * *

After the two hour drive the four of them finally made it to the small town where they suspected the werewolf to be at. It took another two hours for John to be able to track down the culprit behind the killings. So after gathering all his information and weapons he told his son's and Amelia about his plan and they all agreed to wait until night time since, there was going to be a full moon tonight. The plan was simple, Sam would be with John and Amelia would be with Dean. The two groups would then enter from the different entrances the building had in the corners, carefully watching each other backs as they each of them carried a gun filled with silver bullets, then they would all shoot the werewolf in an ambush.

It was night time now, and the moon was nearing it's apex, as the four of them were now setting the plan into action.

Dean entered the abandoned building, silently as possible. Amelia close behind him could see from the left corner, as John and Sam entered the building too.

She moved gaze from them onto the man standing in the middle of the room that had fallen onto the floor withering in pain. They all knew what was happening to the man. He was beginning to turn...and by the looks of it, the transformation did not look pleasant at all.

The man was screaming in pan as he began to sprout fur, a snout, long canine teeth, and a monstrous looking tail. As soon as he finished his transformation, John stepped out from the shadows with his gun aimed right at the werewolf.

"Now!" He yelled, indicating for the hunters to come out from hiding.

Dean was the first to listen as he fired the first shot right at the werewolf. Sam quickly followed his brother's example aiming right at wolf as well, Amelia raised her gun focusing on the werewolf as her bullet hit the creature right in one of it's legs. The wolf howled in pain.

The four of them kept firing at the werewolf, making their bullets hit the creature simultaneously. The werewolf let out a final cry, as the four hunters watched it collapse onto the ground.

John cautiously lowered his gun and walked towards the werewolf warily. Once inspecting the body thoroughly making sure it wasn't alive, he gave them a nod letting them know it was okay to put away their weapons.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. Maybe all his worrying and nervous were all for nothing. After all everything turned out all right, nobody got hurt, not even Lia-

"Dean!"

He suddenly felt himself being pushed away, falling onto the floor with aloud _thud, _he looked up only to see Amelia standing in front of him in a protective stance as a second werewolf they didn't see before jumped from the railing charging towards her.

John and Sam aimed their guns at the wolf but unfortunately they were out of bullets. Cursing at himself John ran towards Amelia and Dean with Sam following him. The wolf though was able to slash Amelia's leg with it's large claws, making her yell in agony as she fell onto the floor.

"No!" Dean yelled when he saw her get hurt. He immediately reached for his gun, getting up from the ground he walked right towards the wolf. He blocked the wolf from getting closer to Amelia as he gave it a death glare.

"Come and get me you son of a bitch." Dean snarled at the remaining werewolf.

The wolf growled at him as it lunged towards him. Dean though quickly pulled out his gun shooting the werewolf right in the head with silver bullets. He watched the werewolf pause in mid air as the bullets hit it, he felt no remorse as he watched the wolf die.

Once he knew the creature was dead he turned back and crunched down to comfort Amelia. He took a hold of her hand and saw the wound she has on her leg. It was bleeding...had he been playing close attention he would of known there was another wolf in the building! He was such an idiot! Now because of his stupidity Amelia had gotten hurt...

"Dean..." Amelia whispered.

"Oh Lia! I'm so sorry." Dean chocked out, before he composed himself. " Don't worry you're going to be fine." He said trying to sound reassuring, though the words of encouragement were more for him.

He heard the sounds of running footsteps and looked up to notice his father and brother were now by their sides.

"Oh my God Amelia!" Sam cried out seeing the injured girl.

Amelia gave him a small smile. "I'm okay Sammy..."

John though wasn't convinced and the saw the worry faces his two son's wore along with himself.

"Dean take Amelia and go back to the motel." John said handing him the keys to the Impala.

Just as Dean took the keys Amelia spoke out.

"John I'm fine, it's just a scratch." She said trying to sound convincing, though the way she looked pale totally said otherwise.

"Amelia now is not the time to argue." John said sternly. " You and Dean head back to the motel room so he can stitch you up."

"But then how are you and Sammy gonna head back?" Amelia asked more concerned about them.

"Don't worry about us we still have to dispose of these bodies anyways." John said eyeing the two werewolves. "Besides you have a slashed leg, that needs to be attended to."

Without even having to be told twice Dean picked up Amelia in bridal style already making his way to the Impala.

Amelia opened her mouth ready to protest but Dean beat her to it.

"Lia I'm not putting you down so there is no point in arguing." He said holding tighter, just to make sure she was actually here with him. The fear is losing her really got to him.

Amelia saw the determined expression he had and decided to just let him hold her, she figured he just needed the reassurance.

Even when he started driving the car he kept holding onto her hand, not willing to let her go.

* * *

Dean once arriving to the motel carried Amelia out of the Impala into the room they where staying at. He gently sat her on the bed, making sure she was comfortable. He stroked her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm gonna patch you up alright?" He mumbled and moved his gaze onto her injured leg and let out a sigh. "You're gonna need stitches."

"I had a feeling..." She said looking at the floor unable to meet his eyes anymore, for all she saw was a somber expression.

Dean got up and opened his duffel bag taking out the medical kit that was inside. Once he had the kit in his hands he rushed over back to Amelia. He quickly started working on cleaning the wound he stopped his movements when he heard Amelia let out a gasp.

"I'm sorry." Dean apologized, trying his best not to hurt her anymore.

"It's okay Dean." Amelia said giving him a smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

Dean frowned. "You should't have been hurt Lia, if I had only been looking out for you-"

"Dean enough." Amelia cut him off with a stern voice. "This isn't your fault, how many times am I gonna have to tell you that?"

"Of course it's my fault Lia!" Dean said harsher than he intended. "I'm suppose to take care of you, not the other way around! You shouldn't have risked your life for mine!"

"Not risked my life? Amelia said incredulously, not believing he had actually said that to her. "Dean that werewolf was going to kill you what was I suppose to do!"

"You don't get in the way is what your suppose to do." Dean said sharply, but softened his features when he saw tears in her eyes. "I just-I just don't want to lose you Lia-you mean so much to me."

"And I don't want to lose you Dean." Amelia said vehemently to him, trying to control her tears. A few fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, Dean gently swiped them off with his thumb and let his hand cup her cheek.

"You won't just as long as you don't make anymore martyr moves." He chastised her before he giving her a charming smile. "It's gonna take a lot to take me down sweetheart, don't worry."

"But I do Dean." Amelia admitted to him and leaned forward towards him more. "I love you to much it's kinda hard not to worry."

Dean's heart swelled upon hearing that and nuzzled his nose with hers, his lips only a millimeter away from hers.

"I love you too." He said sincerely and planted his lips onto hers, kissing her for the first time that day. God did he need to kiss her...to know she was still alive and kicking...to know she was still there with _him_.

She responded back to the kiss and moved her lips in sync letting him take charge. She felt his tongue grace her bottom lip making her gasp in surprise opening her mouth further for him. He took this opportunity and slowly let his tongue enter her mouth and closed his eyes in bliss.

Amelia let out a moan which was muffled by Dean's tongue and lips, a feeling of warmness started to grow inside her stomach.

The both of them were starting to get lost with in each other that they almost forgot about Amelia injured leg, well that was until she groaned in pain when they began to lean back on the bed.

Dean quickly got off her and mentally face palmed himself.

"Crap! I'm sorry Lia your leg."

"Hey it's okay." Amelia gave him a sheepish smile. "We both got kinda lost there."

Dean gave her a grin. "Yeah we kinda did huh? Second time right?"

Amelia blushed but nodded. This would be the second time they got lost in each other's arm because of some heavy make out session. Though it wasn't as scandales as the last time...things were still getting hot and heavy.

"Um let me take a look at that leg." Dean said ending the silence that filled up the room. Amelia listened to him and sat near the bed's edge as Dean once again was inspecting her leg. He rolled up her pants and saw the wound.

"I'm gonna try to make this quick all right sweetheart?" He told her softly as he took out the needle and pierced her skin with it. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. Of course she had gotten hurt before but nothing as bad as getting stitches or almost being killed. She figured that was the reason why Dean was taking everything so harshly this time.

After a few more minutes of Dean stitching her up he was finally finished and got up to get the was cloth to clean her up again. Once he was done with that he was able to bandage her up.

"There all done." Dean said with a smile. "Good as new, now let's get you to lay down.

"Thank you but I-"

"Ahh no, doctor Dean says to rest so you rest." He reprimanded causing her to quirk her eyebrow at him.

"Doctor Dean?" She asked amusingly. "Since when are you a doctor?"

"Since now sweetheart, now listen to your doctor or you won't get your sponge bath." Dean winked at her and chuckled seeing her pink cheeks once again.

"Dean!" She squeaked in embarrassment and was glad no one was around. "There will be no sponge baths!"

He smirked and leaned to give her a kiss on her forehead. He lingered there for a few more seconds before staring at her lips.

"Hmm will see about that."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him, feeling better that he no longer felt bad about what happened to her.

"But in all seriousness you need to rest." Dean said and began gently pushing down on the bed until she was laying down. Amelia sighed but decided that maybe taking a short nap wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright fine just a ten minute nap alright?"

Dean nodded his head and watched as she slowly started to drift to sleep. Not even five minutes passed before she completely knocked out. He chuckled and gently stroked her hair away from her face. Being up close he was able to see her freckles she found pestering. To him though they were so beautiful on her, he liked the they complimented her face. Everything about her was so beautiful to him...

He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and leaned back a little to admire her again.

"You're safe now Lia." He whispered with a loving voice. "I promise to always keep you safe."

He stayed sitting next to her until his dad and Sam came back. Once he told them she was fine now and that he was able to stitch her up, John had begun to feel better and went to his room to get a good night sleep. Sam took the other bed that was unoccupied, and looked over to his brother when their dad was gone.

"So do I even have to ask if your sleeping on the couch?" Sam said giving him a teasing smile.

Dean rolled his eyes and made his way towards Amelia's bed. "As if you even have to ask." He lifted the covers and quickly made his way inside and brought her close to him, even in her sleep she snuggled with him.

Sam gave them a smile and got into bed as well, he turned off the lights before he let out a sigh.

"Hey Dean..."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I'm glad she's okay." Sam admitted to him, he felt bad when she got hurt and hoped that she didn't die because of the injury.

Dean's hold on Amelia tighten as he breathed in her scent.

"Yeah same here Sammy, same here."

Sam gave him a smile he probably didn't see.

"Night Dean."

"Night Sammy." Dean responded back to him as the smell of fresh apples brought him to a goodnight sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The first time

_**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters and I only own my OC.**_

**_Disclaimer: Mature Content in this chapter *Blushes*_**

* * *

_"They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered."― F. Scott Fitzgerald_

Chapter 7: The first time

After the whole werewolf incident, John had decided to let Amelia focus more on research for the hunts he had been going on with the boys. Recently he had gotten in contact with a case involving a simple salt and burn. Still though he wanted Amelia to stay put this time and told Dean to stay with her as he instead took Sam on this hunt, saying it was easy enough for the young boy. He had told the teenagers they wouldn't be gone for maybe more than a day _―_two tops. Which meant they were going to be alone in the motel room. Dean upon hearing this had gotten excited. It had been a while since he had gotten to spend some alone time with Amelia. Ever since the werewolf incident he had been craving to, but something_―_or rather yet someone always seemed to get in the way. But now with his father and brother gone that meant he would be able to be alone with her, allowing him to ravish her. So for the next two days he was going to make sure to make the best of it since they rarely got a opportunity like this.

Before John had left though he made sure to give the two teenagers enough money in order to buy food for themselves. The older hunter also told them to make sure everything was locked and salted. Amelia nodded her head when hearing this while Dean tired really hard not to roll his eyes since he had heard this lecture before, but not wanting to anger his dad he just nodded his head too. The two teens then said their goodbyes to him and Sam, and watched them drive away, before they went back inside to the motel room John had booked for them.

Once they had gotten back to the room the couple went to go sit by the couch and watched the TV for a few hours. Dean made sure to get real close with Amelia cuddling with her and occasionally stealing a few kisses. But it wasn't until dinner time that Dean had made the excuse of telling Amelia that he was hungry and asked her politely if she would get food for the both of them. Amelia being the nice girl that she is, said yes not knowing the real reason why Dean had asked for to leave the motel room. Once he heard the motel room close though he immediately went into action and began setting up the room. Over the last couple of days Dean had been going to the store in secret and had bought a few candles. The reason being was because he wanted to give Amelia a romantic night and since it was just the two of them in whole room, he figured that this would be the perfect night.

Within ten minutes the room was surround by candles, that lit the room in a soft gentle glow, and even more so when he dimmed the lights allowing the walls to be complimented with the glowing candles.

After that he went to his backpack and took out the rose he had been hiding for her. He knew how much she loved roses, so he made sure to buy her one for tonight. The front door opening made him turn around, only to come face to face with Amelia with a bag of food in her hands and he watched as she froze taking the scene in front of her.

"Dean..." She whispered her mouth opened slightly in awe. "What is this?"

Dean smiled and walked over to her and took the bag of food, putting it to the side momentarily forgetting about it, and instead took her hands with one of his. He used the unused hand and showed her the rose he was hiding from her.

Amelia's eyes widen up with a smile forming on her face.

"You...got me a rose?"

Dean nodded his head and watched the look of liveliness she had on, and felt proud that he was the one who caused it.

"Sure did baby." He said coming closer and tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "I know how much you like roses so I decided to surprise you."

"Well, I'm guessing that's not the only surprise huh?" Amelia said looking around the room, indicating she meant the candles.

Dean leaned down and kissed her forehead before gazing back down at her.

"No it's not." He admitted with a smile. "I was wondering well...you know since it's just the two of us that we can...have some special alone time together."

"Some special alone time?" Amelia giggled.

"Yeah, just you and me." Dean repeated again, only this time with a sensual smile making Amelia blush beet red.

"What about the food?" Amelia whispered back to busy staring into Dean's green eyes.

"Leave it. Because all I want to taste are these luscious lips of yours." Dean murmured, capturing Amelia in a kiss before she could reply back.

Amelia closed her eyes in bliss feeling his lips moving along with hers. She put her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands lightly on her hips pulling her closer to him as he gently squeezed them. She gasped a little with that action, allowing him to trace her lips with his tongue before he slipped it into her mouth caressing her tongue with his.

Feeling his arms around her, Amelia felt safer than she had ever felt before. The kiss began intensifying but she pulled away, causing Dean to give her a perplexed look before he soften his face.

"I'm sorry, was I going to fast?" He asked feeling guilty he might of been rushing her.

Amelia shook her head. "No it's just that maybe we should take this to the bed..." She said sheepishly trying to control her blushing, hoping he understood what she meant.

Dean couldn't help but let a warm smile spread to his face. The girl he has been in love with all his life, finally wanted to be with him in an intimate way. He of course wanted that and had been ready for a while now, but he wanted to make sure that she was ready. After all the most important thing for him was to make sure she was satisfied and he wanted her to enjoy intimacy just as much he knew he was going too. So he spoke with the most softest voice and lifted up her chin to make her look at him. "Lia, are you sure?"

Amelia nodded her head and looked up at him, no hesitation could be seen in her eyes. . "Yes...I...want you to make love to me."

With out another word he took her hand in his and they made their way towards the bed. She put the rose he had given her on the dresser next to the bed as he slowly started to lay her down on the bed. His eyes never left hers and he leaned down to kiss her again. Dean slid his hands down her body, enjoying the feel of her womanly curves and the softness of her skin. He began to kiss her more feverishly and deeper, and all Dean could think about was her body against his and about how much he loved her.

Amelia kept her eyes closed as she kept letting out low moans from what Dean was doing to her. Normally they would of stopped by now, but they weren't going to tonight because she wanted to take the next step with him and she knew he was ready as well. They both loved each other and the two them wanted to experience this new feeling of being intimate together_― _she for sure did. Besides she would never wanted anyone else, except for Dean. She would always want Dean.

Laying flush against each other, they continued to share kisses along with caresses, and it was then that Amelia felt Dean's arousal through his pants pressing against her thigh. She let a shy smile spread across her face, feeling somewhat happy that she caused him to become so excited. Dean pulled her away from the kiss, making her slowly open her eyes.

Dean saw her open her eyes and he drank in the perfection that was laying underneath him.

Amelia looked at him and titled her head to the side. "What?" She whispered confused as to why he staring at her with an awestruck expression.

Dean's lips curved into a smile. "Just thinking about how perfect you are."

"I'm not perfect Dean." Amelia said shyly, making Dean just want to ravish her right then and there. Did she really have no idea how beautiful she was? How she made him feel things he has never felt before.

Dean cupped her face lightly. "You are to me." He then kissed her again, this time his kisses went down to her neck as he began to gently suck on there making her moan yet again.

_"Dean..."_

He smirked hearing her reaction and continued his actions for a few more minutes before he pulled away again, making his way to look at her.

"You are so beautiful Lia. Everything about you is just so _beautiful_..." He admitted, making her cover her face to try to hide her blushing.

"Dean stop...when you say stuff like that I get embarrassed." Her voice was full with humbleness making Dean chuckle as he pulled her hands away from her face.

"I know it does, but I like it when you blush. Besides you have no reason to hide yourself from me." Dean said with a smirk and then kissed her nose before grinding himself on her, making her shiver as she felt his erection again only this time it felt harder. "Can't you feel what you do to me? What your beautiful body does to me?" He leaned in until his lips were brushing against hers. "That's what you do to me sweetheart..." Dean said before his lips were on hers again. Slow and sweet, showing her that he meant every-word he had told her.

She sighed in content as he continued to move his hips against hers, creating friction between the two. He moaned into her mouth and as his hand tangled into her hair as the other one held her closer to him, while Amelia's hands tugged on his short blonde hair.

Dean finger's moved to Amelia's grey t-shirt she wearing and lifted it over her head leaving her only in her white bra and jeans. He then leaned onto her neck again began showering it with kisses.

"Dean..." She breathed, shivering underneath him as lowered himself to kiss her exposed chest.

Amelia then reached down to pull his shirt over his head, and drew in another shaking breath when she saw his sculpted body, one that looked like a warrior. Dean then found Amelia's jean and unfasten them slowly, his lips still connected to hers as he began to pull them down. He then proceed to take off her shoes along with his. Once they were off, he broke the kiss as he took off his pants leaving to the two of them in their undergarments.

Dean however then silently gave Amelia a look asking for permission for what he was about to do, and waited until she nodded her head. He then reached behind her and unhooked her bra, dropping it on the floor to reveal her ample breasts to him. Once laying eyes on them for the first time Dean knew they had to be the most perfect breasts ever, as they were beckoning for his touch. He leaned down and began kissing her neck again as he slowly started to move downward towards her right breast, taking her nipple into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. As the other hand moved to rub the breast that was unattended, kneading it with carefulness, making Amelia let out another small moan.

Her fingers found his short blonde hair and she ran them through them, breathing in a shaky sigh as he moved his mouth onto the other breast. He was sending tiny shocks through her body every-time his warm tongue would touch her breasts. Amelia then drew her legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to her. The need to feel him was growing more and more every second. She then moved her hands to trace down Dean's back causing him to shiver, as he felt her cool hands touch his skin. He then pulled away from her breasts causing her let to out a small whimper. Dean smiled and reached towards her underwear, pulling them down slowly and sensually. Once they were off he began kissing down her stomach and looked up to only see her give him a nod of approval. He then put his head in between her thighs and started placing feather soft kisses there as he started to rub his nose against the warm part of her body. She gasped when she felt him down there, never had they done anything like this before but she was willing to try anything new out with Dean. She gasped when she felt Dean's tongue on her soft folds and moaned, becoming puddy as she gripped his hair basking in the pleasure Dean was giving her.

Dean made sure he didn't leave anything untouched as he worked his tongue all around her, taking in her smell of arousal. He heard Amelia's breath come out in pants and he knew she was close to letting go. He brought his hand and gently rubbed her warm center as he sucked on her sensitive button causing her to have her first orgasm ever.

_"Dean!"_

She cried out, her body tensed thrusting her hips into his mouth, as a feeling of euphoria went throughout her body.

Dean moaned as he felt Amelia release into his mouth tasting everything she had given him. He licked his lips and brought his thumb to wipe the rest of her juices off his lips as he brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean. He looked at Amelia with such intensity, lust clearly in his green eyes. "You taste amazing, baby." Dean then crawled back up and kissed her on the mouth and she moaned, tasting herself on his lips.

Amelia continued to kiss him and gasped when she rolled her hips against his, seeking to feel the hardness from his boxers. She caressed down his arms and sides until she bravely reached inside his boxers, sliding them off leaving him nude as well.

She took a hold of his member and began stroking it slowly, making Dean drop his head onto her shoulder. "Lia_― _baby, I can't...you gotta stop." He said moaning against her.

Amelia quickly stopped her motions and she let him line himself up at her entrance, as he dragged his head against her soft folds making her groan at the foreign sensation. She then reached up and gave him a passionate kiss guiding him towards her dripping center. Dean proceed to push into her slowly and cautiously, causing the two of them to gasp at the new feeling. She winched slightly when he entered her, as she tried adjusting to his size. He noticed this and he paused his movements, closing his eyes feeling how tight she was. He felt as if he was ready to explode any second, but he wanted to make sure this lasted as long as possible. He looked at her face and saw how she bit her trembling lip. "You okay baby? Do you want to stop?" Because even though he wanted to continue he would stop...for her he would do anything.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to stop, just give me a few minutes to get use to it."

Dean nodded and kissed away the tears that had escaped and moved his lips around to kiss her face as well.

After a few minutes she moved her hands behind to his back and brought him closer.

"Okay...you can move now." She murmured giving him a chaste kiss.

Dean then began to thrust into her, almost making him roll his eyes to back of his head from the feeling of being inside her. They laid cheek to cheek, moving their hips together in languid motions, as she ran her hands down his back. Dean was filling her up completely and soon hit a spot that made her moan out loud, he took notice to this and continued to thrust into that spot again.

"Oh God, Dean..."

"You feel so good Lia..._so tight_..." Dean said his eyes half closed as he started to move faster and she quickly met his thrusts with her hips, the pain she had felt earlier was now gone.

Amelia was moaning, while Dean was grunting and panting into her ear. The two of them were moving in a rhythm, so close to one another that their breath was mingling between their parted lips.

The motel room was filled with moans and groans coming from the young couple, who were experiencing their first intimate encounter.

"I love you Lia...so friggin' much." Dean breathed, kissing Amelia as he thrust into her again.

"I love you too, Dean." Amelia half cried, as she began to feel that euphoric feeling again. "Oh D_―_Dean...I'm gonna_―"_

"It's okay baby let go. Just let go for me." Dean groaned loudly, continuing his thrusting.

Amelia was then over taken by an earth shattering orgasm as hot white heat coursed through her whole body making her shake with pleasure. She let herself go for the second time that night and screamed gripping the sheets. Her breathing came out in moans as she felt her body was in over drive with a tingly sensation going all over the place. Dean then quickly followed Amelia, letting his hips flatter as he gave her one final hard thrust before he came, and he could of sworn he saw stars when he did. He put his head onto Amelia's shoulder and kissed her there riding out his first orgasm.

Dean then pulled himself up from her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the lips. He gave her a smile and she returned it and giggled when he began showering her with kisses again. They then stopped their silly antics and they both tried to control their breathing, taking in everything they had just done together. He looked directly into her light brown eyes. "I love you."

Amelia's heart soared, and even though they've said I love you's to each other before she knew this time was different.

Without even waiting another second Amelia said it back to him. "I love you too."

The young couple continued to make love throughout the night, finally coming to a stop once the sun was starting to peak through the motel room curtains. Wrapped in each others arms, naked, they fell asleep as they both had smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**So yeah...that was the first sex scene I've ever written so I apologize if it was terrible. I also couldn't help but blush when writing this chapter *Tehehehe* Anyways hopefully you guys will stick with story and please R&amp;R Thanks! :D**_

_**P.S. Check out my other stories if you guys have time, it would mean a lot to me, thanks :)**_


End file.
